


The Undead Prince

by CovenLunar



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard, Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Mare is a bitch sometimes sorry, Maven had gay panic sometimes, Maven is the Darkling’s son, Multi, Red Queen - Freeform, The Dregs - Freeform, Thomas isn’t dead, Thomaven, Zoya and Maven are like siblings, grisha - Freeform, shadow and bone - Freeform, the dregs work for Nikolai sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovenLunar/pseuds/CovenLunar
Summary: "New member of the royal family! King Nikolai and Queen Alina speak out about new son, Maven Morozova-Lantsov, formally known as Maven Calore!"Julian stood,dropping his glass.Or in which Maven never dies, Thomas is somehow still alive, the Darkling, Nikolai, and Alina rule Ravka together, Silvers and Grisha exist together, Maven is Elara and the Darkling's son, Norta exists in the same world as Ravka, and Mare is pissed.None of these characters are mine! All belong to Leigh Bardugo and Victoria Aveyard!
Relationships: Baghra & The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova, David Kostyk/Genya Safin, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Maven Calore & Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII, Maven Calore/Thomas, Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 44
Kudos: 25





	1. Before

Everything was cold.  
Maven hated the cold, it reminded him of Elara's voice. She always sounded cold, even when he needed her to be a warm,caring mother. Even when Thomas died. She spoke so coldly to him. Always.  
Blood soaked his clothes. Red blood. How Mare didn't see it when she stabbed him was beyond him. But Maven couldn't help but smile.  
He doesn't have Elara's blood, or Tiberius', or Cal's. Just like Thomas, crimson ran through his veins, and though he did as Mare had, painted silver onto his skin, he still had a hard time believing it.  
Just like Thomas.  
A ghost of a smile etched itself onto his face. Finally. Finally. The bitch was quite. Finally, no headache came with Thomas' name.  
His eyes slipped shut. He was free at last. Now he could pass on in silence.  
"What did they do to you," someone whispered, brushing Maven's hair from his face.  
So maybe he couldn't pass on in peace. Damn it.  
"I'm sorry?" Maven asked groggily. He expected to see Cal looming above him, his brother always did have a thing for bothering him at the worst times, but the man above him certainly wasn't Cal. Like Maven, the man had rich black hair, pale skin, and a hard lined face. Unlike Maven, the man's eyes were graphite grey, if only they were blue, he could have been related to Maven in someway. The thought along nearly made Maven snort. If the man was related to him, he'd leave him just like his supposed grandmother, and Mare, and Cal, and his mother.  
Slowly, the man lifted him from the ground, cradling Maven in his arms.  
"Nikolai is going to kill me for this," the man muttered instead of answering Maven. He took one look at Mare, shrugged, and disappeared into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have feedback please put them in the comments below! It’d be appreciated, any feedback helps me grow as a writer! Already started writing the first chapter thank you so much again, have a nice day! -The small writer


	2. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian finds out, Maven and Aleks are being father and son, some back story of Maven’s first three months in Ravka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malen'koye plamya-Small flame  
> Suka- bitch

New Member of the royal family! King Nikolai and Queen Alina speak out about new son, Maven Morozova-Lantsov, formally known as Maven Calore!  
Julian stood, dropping his glass. It shattered onto the floor. He stared down at the news article in shock. A million questions were running through his head. How did Maven survive? How did he make it Ravka? Why did King Nikolai adopt him? Why did his husband The Darkling agree with the adoption? How did Maven escaped.  
Of course he shouldn't have been surprised that Maven lived. No one ever found his body. Mare had been alone when She was found, and when she claimed she stabbed Maven in the heart; everyone assumed the former king dragged himself off into the darkest corner he could find to die alone.  
It seemed impossible for the headline to be true, especially with how different Maven looked in the picture on the front page. Last time Julian saw him, there were no dandelions in his hair, and he certainly wasn't wearing a uniform of the Second Army of Ravka.  
What were they called? Keflas? No. Kafas? No. Keftas. Yes! That was it.  
Julian shuddered. He could practically hear the last Darkling correct him, as he had when he visited Norta all those years ago, after Elara was crowned. Before the current Darkling took his position.  
But yes, Julian saw a difference between King Maven of Norta, and Prince Maven of Ravka.  
Prince Maven of Ravka looked happier than King Maven. There was more life in his skin, more light in his eyes, and oh, there was a tinge of red on his cheeks. Like he was blushing. Just like a red, like Mare.  
He stood abruptly from the table where he had been eating breakfast, ignoring the stares of the sentries as he ran off to find Cal. 

Maven:  
Three months, twenty days, four hours, seven seconds. That was how long Maven had been in Ravka.  
It was strange to him, to be in a country he only read about. One with people like him, who weren’t aware of the difference between silvers and reds, and everything he had done because of that division.  
Before everything, before the Darkling–no Aleksander, his father, told him the truth, that he was a Grisha, and that Elara hid Maven’s existence from him, Maven had thought he was a new blood. Like mare. It was another thing he thought they had in common, though he never told her. To many ears were always listening, she was always so angry at him. He couldn’t let her have something over him. Even if he now saw what he did was wrong. Thanks to people like Zoya.  
His father’s second in command knew everything he did, and she was the first to come up with a way to help him. Maven liked Zoya. She was strong, blunt, honest, loyal. She stood by his side during his first therapy session, she taught him about the Grisha, and what their history was, now his history, she even helped him on his first day at Little Palace. His father had been to busy convincing his spouses to let Maven stay.  
Maven liked his father’s spouses as well. Alina was a bit annoying at first. She reminded him of Mare after she choose Cal, on edge, a bit rude. But Eventually Alina, got to know him, as he got to know himself. Together they discovered that Maven’s favorite flowers were dandelions, and he liked putting them in his hair. While Nikolai on the other hand won Maven over easily. The young king showed him, his flying boats. Which Maven got a little to excited over.  
His father had been happy. Even if he rarely smiled, Maven knew he was happy. And frankly he could read his true father easily. Because the shadow summoner didn’t hide from him, or ignore him like Tiberius did. The thought of his former father made Maven laugh now.  
How could a king, so aware of everything, as Tiberius claimed, not notice his new wife bedding a foreign military leader at his own wedding night?  
“The silver kings of Norta are like the past Lantsov kings of Ravka,” the Darkling had told Maven when he asked. “Both were more imbecilic than the poorest otkazat'sya.”  
“Orka-otkaz-Otkazat’sya.” Maven’s Ravkan wasn’t the best exactly. It was better than it had been when he lived in Norta, considering he hadn’t known any Ravkan then, but he still said things wrong. Like Sobaka. The Darkling and Alina both called Nikolai that, so Maven tried to do the same. Instead he said suka, which apparently was close to dog in a sense...  
“Well done, now you know what to call your uncle when he annoys you.”  
Mal wasn’t Maven’s favorite person, apparently his father didn’t like Alina’s friend much either, maven didn’t ask why, but he knew why he himself didn’t like Mal. The guy reminded him to much of Cal. Both of them were morally righteous, boring, stupid people.  
Truly, who chose a crown over someone like Mare?Who hated someone because they were finally learning how to love themselves and their gifts like Mal hated Alina for a while. Even now when he no longer loved mare, because he had to be honest–men were more his type anyways, he wouldn’t have chosen a crown over her. Maybe he would have burned the world for her, but a stupid crown that, if he was Cal, wasn’t going to use to make his country better? Seriously?  
The Darkling snapped his fingers in front of Maven’s face, which wasn’t a rude gesture, he often did that when Maven zoned out. “malen'koye plamya.” His hand rested on Maven’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”  
Maven smiled slightly at the nickname his father had given him, for some reason he didn’t mind it as much as he had when Cal called him Mavey. “I’m fine dad, just nervous.” He pulled slightly at the fabric of his black kefta, the Darkling insisted his son wore his colors and that Maven’s embroidery be crimson, a subtle hint to his flames and his descent from Norta. “They’re going to come when Koya and Lina make their announcement.”  
“Let them.” The Darkling squeezed his shoulder gently. “Together we will send them crawling back to their ruined nation. Don’t worry you’ll be protected.”  
At that he smiled, “by Zoya?” Maven joked.  
“Yes...” the Darkling trailed off. “And Thomas, You remember Thomas don’t you?”  
Maven stared at his father, mouth slightly open. “He....he’s alive?”  
“Yes, Mave,” the Darkling said softly, Maven was surprised he could even speak so gently. “Your medic lover has always been alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed it!  
> Yes Maven’s first word in Ravkan was bitch, it’s close to dog! Female dog is close enough, needless to say Nikolai died of laughter, Alina just channeled disappointed wife energy at Nikolai, and Aleks...he had no idea what to do.


	3. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mare finds out, The Darkling doesn’t like his son cursing in public, and brief Thomaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai and Alina are slightly older than they are in the books, just because it’d be a bit weird for Maven to have step parents near his age.mostly just Alina, Nikolai is at a pretty okay age.

Cal:  
“Are you fucking kidding me!”  
“Mare–”  
Cal pulled his arm back as Mare snarled at him. Obviously he hadn’t expected a positive reaction from Mare, but he certainly didn’t expect her to start throwing things around his room.  
“He’s alive, after everything, after EVERYONE who died because of him, he’s alive!” Mare shouted, pointing at the picture of Maven standing with the royal family of Ravka. “And he’s still a prince! He never lost anything!”  
Cal sighed. He didn’t want to admit that he was actually happy Maven was alive, especially not with Evangeline undoubtedly storming in their direction now. But he was. He never wanted to bury his brother, now he didn’t have to.  
Maybe that was selfish of him. No. It was absolutely selfish of him. Mare had to bury her brother, because of Maven, and Ptolemus, though every one always seemed to forget the eldest Samos aided in Shade’s death, and here he was–internally rejoicing that his brother lived.  
“Let’s just watch the broadcast before we do anything else,” Julian said, turning on the tv.  
Immediately, the image of King Nikolai, appeared on the screen.  
The king stood at a podium, Grisha were lined up behind him, too his right, Alina stood with her arms folded in front of her, and to his left the Darkling stood, his hands on Maven’s shoulders who stood in front of him, playing with a small dandelion.  
“Ravkans! Today I’ve summoned you, to be present for one thing!” Nikolai held out his arm to Maven. Cal’s heart ached at the small smile that formed on Maven’s face as he slowly took Nikolai’s hand. He never smiled at Cal like that, not since they were kids. “The announcement of my son. And yes like the rumors suspected, honestly I thought palace secrets spread fast, Maven is the biological son of the Darkling. Norta hid him away for so long. And now...he’s home.”  
Evangeline scoffed. “Bullshit.” Mare nodded in agreement, and while Cal wanted to point out that the Ravkans were cheering, they were welcoming Maven, they were chanting: “Maven Lantsov! Heir of the Darkling! Maven Lantsov! Heir of the Darkling!”, he could only say.  
“Maven’s blood is red.” 

Maven:  
“Soba.”  
“Soba.”  
“Chka.”  
“Chka.”  
Zoya nodded. “Good, faster, soba-chka.”  
“Soba-chka.”  
“Great! Sobachka!”  
“Suka!”  
“Teach him that word later Zoya!” The Darkling covered Maven’s mouth. “He can’t say that in public!” Maven blinked.  
What had he said? Nikolai was dying of laughter, even when the cameras were on him, and Alina was trying her best to look composed, though she was failing miserably.  
“Don’t get mad at me!” Zoya sipped from her wine glsss. “It’s not my fault he was raised on Norta’s common tongue and keeps saying bitch.”  
Oh, was that what he had said? Well bitch was close enough to dog, and besides he was fairly sure Nikolai was his father’s bitch anyways.  
The Darkling rolled his eyes,and dropped his hand, “Maven, go find Thomas, before more cameras come in, you two have catching up to do.”  
Zoya snickered, for some reason she enjoyed annoying his father, now that he wasn’t hellbent on ruling Ravka...well technically he did take over Ravka, he just obtained two lovers in the process. Maven wished he had that luck.  
“Okay.” Maven stood, crossing the room, slipping out through one of the doors into the corridors, and twisted into the medical wing. “Tommy,” he whispered, slowly approaching a boy who had light brown skin, and rich brown hair.  
The boy, who had been bent over a medical book, jumped up. “Maven?!” Thomas’s green eyes were bright with surprise and excitement. He pulled Maven into a bone crushing hug. “Baby! You’re here!”  
Maven stiffened and then slowly wrapped his arms around Thomas.  
“Yeah...I’m here, and so are you.”


	4. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if my notes at the end are the same as the first chapter. If they are I’m sorry I don’t know why they keep doing that. But enjoy the chapter! It’s pretty bad ngl, but hopefully as things go I’ll be able to make cuter scenes between Maven and Thomas.

Maven held Thomas's hands.   
They were sat on the floor of his room by a warm fire. Dressed in comfortable sleepwear, and eating yogurt.   
“How did you survive?” Maven rested his head on Thomas’ shoulder. He’d put off asking that question for an hour, but he needed to know. After so long. All those years, well it was only two years, but two years still felt like an eternity, of thinking he killed his first love–Maven needed answers.   
“I’m a new blood,” Thomas said simply, carding his fingers through Maven’s hair. “I can absorb other people’s abilities, when you burned me I just absorbed the fire, but they took you away before I could find you.”   
Maven closed his eyes, forcing back any tears that prickled his eyes, it almost felt good to cry again. After so long. The Darkling had convinced a cousin of his mother’s house, though Maven is certain his father kidnapped his cousin, and had gotten a healer and a hearttender to work on everything his mother had done endlessly. Although Maven wasn’t a hundred percent sure Grisha could heal the mind, they certainly healed his body at least, and slowed his heart long enough to sleep peacefully, but at least the whisper had been able to to give back some of what his mother had done.   
“I’m sorry Thomas...I’m so sorry.”   
Thomas cupped his face gently “baby, hey it’s okay, breathe.”   
Was he not breathing? Oh. He hadn’t noticed. Damn that wasn’t healthy was it?   
Maven took a deep breath and nodded, then he asked how Thomas made it to Ravka, and his boy told him everything.   
Elara had taken Thomas as soon as the silvers realized he hadn’t died in Maven’s fire. She tortured him for days, trying to figure out how he’d done it. When she did, she convinced herself Thomas was the only one of his kind, she told herself he must have been Grisha, so she sent him to Ravka, tied up, in a coffin.   
Over dramatic bitch.  
The Darkling had found him when he was passing through the shadow fold with Nikolai, something about going to find some dregs? Or thieves? Maybe a wraith? Thomas wasn’t sure and frankly neither was Maven.   
Nikolai had heard thomas’ screams, the volcra had been tearing into the coffin when they found him. The inferni pushed them back and pulled Thomas to safety through Alina’s path through the fold.   
That’s when Thomas learned he wasn’t a Grisha, but at least the Darkling found use for him, he gave him a purple Kefta and placed him as David’s apprentice, sometimes he worked with Nina, Maven hadn’t met the corspewitch yet but apparently she’d broken into the Ice Court and Maven really wanted to know how she did and who she broke in with.   
By the end Maven held onto him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. Saints, he missed Thomas so much. He couldn’t even remember why he ever loved Mare, or ever thought he did. Thomas was his heart, his soul, his will, his motivation. The only reason he got up in the morning during the war was because of The memories of Thomas.   
He would’ve made things better in Norta. He would have fought for equality once he’d settled in, once his mom got out of his head. He’d make same sex relationships legal, he’d punish those who harmed others because of it.   
He had good intentions, he thought he did. Sure he did bad things, but. He wanted to help. His mother didn’t give him a choice. He just wanted to be loved.   
But that was the past. Now he had love. Maven knew he did. His father loved him. Thomas loved him. Zoya..well he loved her like a sister. Nikolai was like his cool brother and father, Alina was like his sweet mother or sister. He had a family. He belonged. That’s all he needed. Well that and a few more answers.   
“Tommy?”  
“Yes baby?”   
“How did my dad find out about me?”   
“I think...you should ask him.”   
Maven nodded against his shoulder. He would ask the Darkling. Later. Right now he was busy, holding onto his Thomas. His soul mate.


	5. Part:IV

The king of Ravka was to young to be Maven’s biological father, Cal thought as Julian finished connecting to the call with the Ravkan royal family.   
Nikolai Lantsov couldn’t be any older than twenty-three, and his wife Alina, couldn’t be older than twenty, making it impossible for either of them to sire A seventeen year old Maven, but the Darkling on the other hand...  
Of course Cal had heard stories of the shadow summoner when he was younger. His father always hated the Darkling dynasty, claiming how unnatural they were being red blooded and blessed, because for some reason Ravka and its surrounding countries, Kerch, Shu Han, Fjerda, and Novyi Zem, were alll places with out silver bloods, but had some form of powered red bloods.  
Grisha.   
His father always thought it was a stupid name. He also thought it was impossible. And yet here the Darkling sat in front of Cal, well not in front exactly but behind a computer screen, one ankle crossed over the other, one arm thrown lazily around King Nikolai’s shoulders and the older being held by Queen Alina.   
And by whatever gods the Lakelanders believed in, the Darkling looked exactly like Maven. It disturbed him. And apparently it disturbed Mare.   
“I thought people who just found out their former conquer was alive would be a bit more talkative,” said Nikolai, earning a glare from both Alina and the Darkling, “Don’t give me that look, he makes jokes about it all the time with Zoya!”  
From what Cal could tell, he had to be Maven, and well Zoya had to be some woman. Maybe Maven’s true mother? No. Elara had been pregnant, Cal had seen pictures; his father wouldn’t be so stupid to think his non pregnant wife suddenly turned up with a son.   
“They might not find it funny Sobachka,” Alina pursed her lips slightly.   
“And why do we have any care for what makes them comfortable?” The Darkling rolled his eyes. “It’s their fault his brilliant mind was tampered.”   
“Brilliant,” Mare scoffed, “more like insane.”   
“Insanity is brilliance that none understand,” the Darkling leaned foward in his seat, “do not attempt to insult my son again, little lighting girl is it?”   
“Darkling,” Nikolai chided, “be civil love.”   
The Darkling gave the king a glance before leaning back against his seat, taking the queen’s hand once more as Nikolai stood to address them, truly the Ravkan sovereign was more of a king than Cal had ever been.   
“I’ll answer the obvious questions,” He cut Mare and Julian off before they could speak. “Maven is the Darkling’s biological son, trust me I know what it’s like to be a bastard and thankfully now Maven is no longer in the position to be treated like one, Late Queen Elara was his mother, Darkles is a lot than he looks–“   
The Darkling glared at Nikolai, but it held no heat, obviously the king had made this joke before.   
“He loves me really, oh Maven’s blood is red but he’s not one of your New Bloods, he’s an Inferni Grisha, though everyone’s pretty sure he’s just been suppressing his shadow summoning abilities–“   
“We really should talk to him about that,” added Alina, “it’s really not healthy.”   
“After he’s finished reuniting with his medic, I don’t want to walk in on them sucking eachothers face.” The Darkling scrunched up his nose.   
“Among other things,” Nikolai stage whispered, “don’t interrupt me loves, now, he will not be returning to Norta, Maven is a free man here, and he’s been separated from his father for to long, besides Elara used him, he wasn’t in his right mind, we’re healing him, you may come to visit and I mean only visit, him but with one of us with you at all times, other than that do not contact him, do not contact us, or I swear to the saints, my wife included (Alina rolled her eyes halfheartedly), I will show you exactly what the strength of the First and Second Army looks like, and I’m sure my husband and wife will be happy to help.”   
Silence fell over them. Cal didn’t know what to say. His brother, wasn’t really his brother, well he was to a point but they shared no blood. Maven wasn’t a silver, he wasn’t even a new blood, he was Grisha, and the son of a man the world called the Starless Saint. And while Cal had no throne, Maven had two. Ravka’s and the Darkling’s. Holy shit–  
“Um Koya?” Everyone’s head snapped towards Maven who stood in the doorway with a boy who couldn’t be more than two years older than him, so nineteen at least, who had light brown skin, soft green eyes, and fluffy brown hair. “There’s a Mister Brekker waiting in the throne room for you, Dad, and Miss Alina? He says he wants his Hearttender back, and that he’s not gonna wait very long before he starts hitting people with his cane.”   
Maven didn’t look at Cal, or Julian, or Mare, or Nanabel who just walked in and starting Seething at the sight of Maven. But Cal stared at Maven, and his black kefta embroidered with red, with the Darkling’s symbol in white, along with the double eagle of the Lantsov family on the choker he was wearing, and a small sun tattoo under his eye for Queen Alina. His lips were red like Mares, his cheeks were slightly blushed, and his hand was being held by the other boy. Oh...that was Thomas wasn’t it? The Darkling had said Maven was reuniting with his medic, who else could the boy be?   
“Damn it, fucking Kaz Brekker, tell him not to break my shit it’s worth more than he is,” Nikolai crossed the room towards the door leading Maven and Thomas out.   
The Darkling said nothing, he stared at Nanabel and smirked, before ending the call.  
“I knew that bastard knocked up Elara, lying bitch.”   
Oh shit.


	6. Part V

“Brekker! Keep your cane away from my windows!”   
Maven followed behind Nikolai to the throne room, his father and Alina snickered as they followed behind him.   
“And get off my throne!”   
Mister Brekker, he seemed to like it when Maven called him Mister Brekker, Maven thought the crime boss felt more important when a prince addressed him as such so he’d indulged him, sat on Nikolai’s throne with his cane perched up against his leg, and a dark skin woman beside him on the throne’s arm.   
“Your majesty that’s no way to treat a guest,” drawled Mister Brekker, “and I was so kind to your son.”   
Maven blinked. Nikolai’s Friends confused him sometimes.   
“What do you want Brekker,” Nikolai said as he rubbed his temples.   
“Exactly what I told the princeling before Wylan started asking him about his flower crowns...Jesper your boyfriend is bothering the princeling again.”   
Actually, Maven liked Wylan, they were similar in a way. Wylan’s father despised him, Tiberias couldn’t care less about Maven. They were both raised powerful wealthy men who expected more from them than what they could give. And Wylan had an appreciation for Maven’s flower crowns, more than Alina did, and Thomas, it’s not that either of them didn’t like what Maven made for them, it was just that flower crowns weren’t their thing.   
“No Mister Brekker it’s fine,” Maven said.   
Mister Brekker grunted before lifting his cane, “where’s Zenik? I need her for another job.”   
Maven opened his mouth to ask but the Darkling cut him off.   
“Zoya will bring Zenik shortly after you discuss with Nikolai and Alina, come Maven we’re going to visit someone.”   
“Who?”  
“Your grandmother.” 

*******

Cal sat in front of Nanabel, Mare at his left, Julian at his right, Davidson sat beside Mare in an arm chair, and Kilorn sat by Julian in his own arm chair.   
Snacks and booze were laid out on the table in front of them, waiting for when someone, most likely Cal, needed a drink after hearing just exactly how the Darkling and Elara came to have relations.   
“It happened the night Elara was crowned, Cal you had been only five at the time,” Nanabel began, “at the time it was customary to invite foreign dignitaries for coronations, of course King Alexander refused to come because he’d been “busy”,” Nanabel scoffed. “The Lantsov kings before Nikolai had always been lazy, so he sent the Darkling in his stead, but back then he’d been known as the Sunless General.”   
(Flashback scenes will be written with { at the beginning)   
{ Anabel scowled as the Ravkan embassy entered, the Sunless General was flanked by his Grisha and his personal guard, the Oprichniki, a small girl no older than six walked beside him, holding onto the hand of Grisha who wore a blue Kefta. The Sunless General didn’t bow as he stopped in front of Tiberius and Elara, or Anabel, he merely nodded and said, “Ravka wishes the royal couple a happy marriage.” Then he pivoted on his heel and walked off further into the ballroom, he was a handsome man, she’d admit, but completely unnatural.}   
“I can’t remember why he brought a young girl with him, and I can’t remember her name much either, other than it started with a Z–“  
“Zoya?” Cal asked.  
“Yes, Zoya.” Cal figured as much, Nikolai had mentioned Zoya, perhaps she was the Darkling’s daughter, Maven’s real sibling. Not like Cal, which made his heart ache.   
“Anyways the first time Elara spoke with the Sunless General had been when that young Grisha girl used her unholy abilities on you Cal.”   
{ Her grandson was in the air, that Grisha girl was lifting him into the air with her hands, spinning him around so high up in the air that Annabel feared her grandson would get hurt. So she ran over to Cal, desperate to save him from the witch, Elara following closely behind her, pretending as she always did to care about Cal.   
“Set him down! Immediately!” Anabel shouted. The Grisha girl blinked at her, but didn’t move.   
“Girl. Set. Him. Down.” Elara was such a good actor, Anabel might have believed she actually cared about Cal, but once again the Grisha girl blinked and did nothing.  
Until a slightly accented voice shouted in Norta’s common tongue, “Zoya!” The Sunless General came to a stop beside Elara and continued to speak in a language Anabel knew was Ravkan. “Put the prince down before you start an international incident.” Only then did Zoya comply, setting the sleeping prince back down onto the couch laid out specifically for Cal in the ball room. “I apologize for Zoya,” said the Sunless General.   
“Your daughter–“ Elara started   
“Zoya is my prized student not my daughter.”   
“Your student should learn who she is using her abilities on.”   
“She knows exactly who she had in the air.”   
Anabel gaped at him, “how could she-“   
“My Grisha are trained to kill kings, wether their Calore kings or Lantsov kings, the Second Army is not the joke your ignorant people wish it to be.”   
Then and there Elara should have sent him away, instead her lips curled upwards, “stay the night,” Elara said, running her hand down the general’s arm, “I wish to learn what else the Second Army is capable, especially its general.”  
The bitch queen was reaching over her head trying to get dirt on Ravka, but Anabel couldn’t stop her. }   
“He stayed the night, your father went off to see Julian that night, just to be respectful, no one was allowed in Elara’s room, but Zoya, the girl she spent the night with with the Grisha that came with the Darkling, mumbling how foolish the Silver Queen was.”   
{the next day when the Ravkan embassy was set to leave, Elara looked ruffled, there were dark marks on her neck and collarbone, which she tried desperately to hide, and her lips were bruised, and she limped when she walked. Anabel knew something had happened, but the Sunless General looked fine, especially when he said, “your silver queen was bold to try what she did, but whispers can be so easy to ignore, especially when they turn to screams instead.”   
His Grisha snickered as they left Whitefire, little Zoya only giggled because her fellow Grisha were laughing and her teacher was smirking, Anabel knew what happened, she just couldn’t prove it.}   
“I should have known Maven came to early to have been your fathers, I should have known the boy who loved the shadows so much, was his.”   
Cal wanted to comfort Nanbel, he knew how she felt, just as he had when he learned what Elara did to Maven, but Mare flipped her shit.   
“You’re telling me that crazy bastard is alive because his daddy is just as crazy as he is?!”   
“Mare–“  
“No! My abuser is just running around, free! Like nothing ever happened! And he shouldn’t be, we’re going to Ravka, we’re arresting Maven, and we’re going to do it by tricking him into walking willingly back onto Norta’s land, Davidson, called the king. We’re coming to visit.”   
Cal knew he should side with Mare, he loved her, but he loved his brother first. So when they went to Ravka he was going to reunite with his brother, and he was going to warn him about everything. 

******

Maven walked beside his father towards a hut, picking up stones along the way.   
“Is she nice?” He asked   
The Darkling made a thinking face. “Sort of...Baghara is difficult to explain.”   
“Alright I’m excited, why are we doing this”   
“Father, son bonding time.”   
“Alina gave you the idea didn’t she.”   
“Nikolai helped.”  
“Undoubtedly,” maven laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father, son bonding time next chapter! I really wanted to get Elara and Aleks meeting out of the way first, thanks for reading!


	7. Part VI

Baghara’s hut was warm.  
Maven liked the warmth. It reminded him of his fire, and the calming feeling it gave him after those stupid nymphs drowned him during training. Thank god Grisha didn’t almost kill each other during their lessons. His father knew better than to drive his soldiers down to their bones.  
The Second Army trained in their hand to hand combat more than they trained in their abilities, and when they did spar with their gifts, their mentors were quick to set boundaries.  
“He’s small.” Baghara took Maven’s face into her hands, squinting her eyes at him. “Sadly he has his mother’s eyes, but at least everything else comes from you.”  
The Darkling scoffed. “He doesn’t have her eyes, don’t insult him mother.”  
Maven tilted his head. “You don’t like her anymore dad?”  
The Darkling made an offended face. “I never liked her Mave. She was power hungry woman who only wanted to give herself a kingdom for her own selfish needs, I hate her, I’ve always despised her. The only good thing she ever did was have you.”  
“But you–“  
“It was an un calculated move I made to distract your mother from trying to read my mind, but I don’t regret it, it made you.” The Darkling gave him one of those small, reserved smiles he only really gave Alina and Nikolai.  
Maven smiled. “Thanks dad...I think.”  
Baghara rolled her eyes, “enough with your sapping, the boy needs to free his shadows.” She grabbed her cane, lifting it.  
“Mother!” The Darkling caught Baghara’s cane as she swung it at Maven. “We agreed you’d stop hitting students!”  
“Boy, you made that agreement with your lovers, I made no such agreement.”

The Darkling rolled his eyes, grabbing Maven by the shoulders. “Another time then mother, when you don’t beat my son with a cane.”  
Baghara scoffed. “Send Misha when you return to Little Palace won’t you, I need supper.”  
“If I see him, I’ll let him know.” The Darkling steered Maven out of Baghara’s hut, towards the woods. “Like I said, Baghara is complicated, don’t feel to bad she used to beat Alina to.”  
Maven shrugged. “I wasn’t to bothered by it, mother’s done worse.”  
“Elara,” corrected the Darkling.  
“Elara’s done worse,” Maven amended, “mother has beautiful white hair,” he added as a joke. Alina truly did have pretty hair. Maven enjoyed braiding it, and putting flowers in it like he did after his first day of therapy. It grounded him when he was nervous, therapy scared him at first, Dr. Anya, she refused to be called by her last name, apparently it stopped Maven from forming a bond with her, was a kind woman, she was a plump wizened woman, who didn’t really care about what Maven had done, or what he claimed he deserved, she made it very clear that his past was the past and that now he needed to move forward, starting by referring Elara by her name instead of mother.  
The Darkling nodded approvingly, “Sobchka said he used to walk through the woods with his mother and talk, it strengthened their bond.”  
“...okay?”  
“Anything you wanna talk about?” The Darkling asked slowly.  
Maven threw his head back as he laughed. “You’re so awkward.”  
The Darkling snorted, stepping over a rotting tree trunk. “Would you believe I was colder during the civil war?”  
“Absolutely,” Maven snickered. He staggered slightly as the Darkling lightly shoved him, and stuck his tongue out. “We could talk about my love life if you’re really curious,” he joked.  
“No saints no, as lovely as you and your medic seem together I’d rather not hear about his....talents....in the bedroom...or wherever you...go to be..indecent...”  
This time Maven fell over as he laughed. He couldn’t help it! The Darkling looked so disgusted as he tried to subtly hint at the idea of Maven bedding Thomas. “Saints your so old! Do you like not get down and dirty with Koya and Mother?”  
“Of course I do!” The Darkling said with the most offended facial expression Maven had ever seen. “You’re grounded for insinuating such things!”  
“You can’t ground me for that!”  
“Watch me! No....Books!”  
“I need books to study!”  
“No Little Palace!”  
“We live there!”  
“No Thomas!”  
“NO THOMAS?!”  
“NO THOMAS.”  
Maven threw leaves at his father, jokingly of course. “You are a cruel cruel old man.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Okay real question.”  
“Hm?”  
“How did you find out about me?”  
“Oh well you see–“ 

*To be continued*


	8. Part: VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstoryyyy, using Rich text for this cause it has Italics, hope you guys don’t mind!

“It was your medic, who sparked the idea of your existence.”   
  


“Thomas? What did he do?” Maven knew how Thomas had been found, he’d never been more thankful for it being a reality, but he never expected his father to actually speak to Thomas. After all The Darkling was a General, Maven assumed he had better things to do than talk to some Nortan in a coffin...okay maybe a Nortan in a coffin that was found in the center of the Shadow Fold was important.   
  


“Well he was very determined to return to your side when he woke,” his father began.   
  


_(Darkling Pov here)_

_“MAVEN!” cried the Nortan as he woke, catching Aleksander’s attention.  
  
_

_Norta was a blood-segregated nation, he knew that much, so why was a boy who clearly had red blood crying out for the silver prince of his nation like he knew him personally? It didn’t make sense. And why the fuck was he in a coffin in the middle of the Shadow Fold?  
_

_The boy grabbed onto the Grisha Healer’s kefta.  
  
“Please! I have to get back to him! She’s going to hurt him!” He begged. “He won’t know what’s his and what’s hers! Please I have to get back to him! Take me back to him!”  
_

_At Aleksander’s side, Nikolai began whispering the boy’s words to himself.  
_

_“take me back to him, I have to get back to him....are you Prince Maven’s lover?”  
  
_

_At that Aleksander froze. It wasn’t that he hated the idea of a silver prince being gay, after all Aleks himself was completely and utterly gay for Nikolai, while also being Straight for Alina, he was a bisexual disaster, but he hated the idea of a gay prince in a country like Norta.  
_

_Norta was an ignorant country, and the Prince’s mother was the most self conceded woman in the world. If her son was attacked for being who he was, Elara would do nothing about it, she’d simply disown him to save face. Saints she was a bitch.  
_

_“Yes!” The boy grabbed onto Nikolai’s coat sleeve. Obviously he didn’t know who he was speaking to, but who could blame him, he had red blood and lived in Norta, it’s a wonder he’s as fit as he was. “Well not officially, it’s illegal there see, well not illegal because I’m a red, cause he’s also a red, illegal because I’m a guy.”  
  
_

_“I’m sorry...did you say the sliver prince, was a red?”  
  
_

_Nikolai’s words gripped Aleksander’s mind, and Thomas’ answer shook his core.  
_

(Maven POV again)

“I’ll never forget when your medic confirmed that slither of an idea in my head.” the Darkling sat down by a lake, patting the ground next to him.   
  


Maven sat beside him, picking the dandelions that grew around them, weaving the flowers into a crown. And placing them gently onto his father’s hair, who tilted it at an angle on his head before continuing.   
  


“I’d never been so angry, not even during the Civil war.”   
  


_(Darkling again)_

_“Shit I wasn’t supposed to say that,” the boy groaned. “Whatever doesn’t matter you have to save him, yes he’s a red! He knows it, I know it, his mom knows it and that’s it! But it doesn’t matter I have to get back to him, I have to save him!”  
  
_

_the Darkling swayed on his feet. “Whose his father.” He asked slowly._

_“why is_ _that important?”_  
  


_“WHO IS HIS FATHER BOY!”_  
  


_“I DON’T KNOW! MAVE NEVER TOLD ME! HE NEVER MET HIM!” the boy huffed. “Why aren’t you listening to me! He’s in danger! That bitch queen is going to turn him into her own personal prince puppet!”_

_Slowly, Aleksander took in deep breaths. Alina and Nikolai held his arms._  
  
_“Sasha?” Alina whispered. “What’s wrong?”_  
  


_Aleksander ignored her. “When was he born? does his mother talk about his father? Does he...does he have a pineapple allergy?”_  
  


_Saints he wants this boy to say anything besides what he said. He didn’t want to be a failure to his own son. He didn’t want to have destroyed him without ever meeting_ _h_ _im... saints what was Elara doing to him._  
  


_“December third, no she doesn’t, only once when Maven threatened to cut his hand on glass infront of the nobility if she didn’t tell him anything, he was in a dark place, she said his dad was some foreign general, and yeah why are you going to listen to me now?!” The boy threw his hands up. “Or did you want to know about me to?! Well my name is fucking Thomas, and I’m fucking in love with the fucking Prince Maven and I swear to fucking god if you don’t get me back to him I will hurt you all.”  
  
_

_the Darkling staggered back. Saints he failed. He failed miserably. He needed to save him. He needed to help this boy—Thomas, save him. His son, his blood, his boy. Another person who he will be soft for, but only after he saves him.  
_

_“Sasha?” Asked Nikolai.  
  
_

_“I’ll explain later, Thomas come, let’s save your prince.” Of course Thomas follows quickly, but it doesn’t matter, because they don’t make it in time.  
  
_

_By the time they reach Norta, Maven became king, Cal was exiled, and Thomas sobbed because the boy on the throne is not his Maven. The boy in the crown is not the boy who apparently slept until late afternoon and went to bed at three in the morning reading. The boy who looks so small in his throne of silent stone is not the same boy who apparently wore Thomas’ sweaters that were too big for Maven’s small frame, swallowing him whole.  
_

_King Maven Calore is not Maven. Thomas stared Aleksander dead in the eye and said, “That’s not your son, that’s not my Maven, that’s Elara’s puppet which she made out of his corpse.”  
  
_

_And the Darkling should have given up there. He should have apologized to Thomas for being to slow, well maybe no he’d only just met Thomas so actually he should have just turned around, told Thomas to get over it and gone home to his lovers, but he couldn’t. Instead he said.  
  
_

_“Then we will make sure he is reborn as Maven Lantsov-Morozova. He will be your Maven once more Thomas. And from now on you shall be Thomas Morozova, suitor of the Darkling’s heir. Together will rise Maven from the ashes, and tear Elara apart.”  
  
_

_“Mr. Darkling Sir, you got yourself a son-in-law, where do we start?”  
  
_

(Maven POV) 

“We tried to save you. For so long we tried.”   
  


Maven saw the inkling of tears in his father’s eyes, he saw his father’s eyes grow foggy, and wrapped his arms around the Darkling’s waist. He felt his father flinch, which was understandable, even after three months Maven was still dangerously thin, his arms were like twigs, and he knew his father was afraid he’d break, so was Thomas sometimes, but Maven didn’t mind. He liked the gentle care. It made him feel safe.   
  


“Your medic went back to Norta so many times, he tore apart the Scarlet Guard to keep them from you until he couldn’t, and we tired to find a way to help you, Zenik offered her services and after so long we finally found it, but then...I felt you die Maven. I felt moment the light girl drove that blade into your chest.”   
  
Strong arms wrapped around Maven. The Darkling pulled him closer to his side, burying his face into Maven’s fluffy hair.   
  


His father’s sniffles were quiet, but they’re there, and his father’s tears were running down his cheeks. Maven could feel them as his father presses Maven’s face into his neck, holding him there as if he’d go cold and lifeless the second he lets go. Maven clung to him, his father needed this, and he was happy to comfort him after everything he’d done for him.   
  


“They took you from me twice. Twice to many, the shadows had transferred your pain to me so I’d know. I felt your heart stop. Your lungs deflate. Your blood freeze. I felt it all. And then I drove your life back into you, by the saints you weren’t leaving me, not before I knew you, not before I made things right. You are my shadowling, you leave this world, when we’ve had enough time.”   
  


“So never?” Maven joked, attempting to lighten the mood.   
  


“Exactly.” The Darkling cuddled him, which surpised Maven, he had no idea the Darkling could cuddle, or be good at it, he really needed to tell Koya and Mother so they could also get amazing shadow cuddles from the Darkling. “Oh by the way, the shadows only send me what you’re feeling if you’re in danger not if Thomas is um attending to your um needs.” 

“Dad! We were having a moment!”

the Darkling only laughed. 


	9. Part VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas over the years, from when he met Maven, to where he is now in the story. It’s really long, and really bad, bare with me and enjoy! :)
> 
> ALSO: Compete credit to the person who originally came up with Thomas adding MWAH to whenever he and Maven kissed, I can’t remember who but it’s in one of fanfics under their tag, it’s not my idea so give credit to them! 
> 
> If some paragraphs are weird I dunno what happened I’m sorry. :(

He was not going to war. Not in the way most feared at least. 

You see Thomas had always been a smart boy. He paid attention in school, read books whenever he could, and asked every single question he ever had. (In a respectful way of course. He never wanted to be beat by the silvers.) 

So naturally, when his parents died, he knew his survival rested on his shoulders now. Thomas also knew that his greatest chance for living eighteen was getting a job. So he got himself one. 

He spent months being the apprentice of the local medic in his home town, Albanus, or as most reds called it–the Stilts. Thomas never liked calling Albanus; the Stilts. He didn’t exactly know why. Only that it seemed so...unmannered to call it that. And Thomas was far from unmannered. 

Not that it mattered. Manners only ever got him so far. Even in the medical tent. Gentle smiles accompanied by polite words never got him more than a few strained smiles back. People in Albanus could be quite rude when they wanted to be. 

Perhaps they were jealous. After all, Thomas was not going to war. He was merely working at the front. In a position that ensured him some form of protection.

Of course Thomas didn’t blame any of them for being jealous. Families like the barrows lost three of their sons to the front, and kids like Kilorn lost their father’s to war and their mothers to grief. Obviously the same had happened to Thomas, but he wouldn’t hold a grudge. No matter, he’d be free from their envious gazes soon. He began to ascend the transport ramp when someone called out to him. “Thomas!” Kilorn Waren caught his arm. At Kilorn’s side was a girl who Thomas knew was Mare Barrow. Though he never understood how the two were friends. Mare was constantly trying to kill Kilorn, and Kilorn was constantly trying to annoy her into doing so. Well Thomas supposed that was how friendship worked. “Where are you going? First Friday is tomorrow!” “To the front,” Thomas said causally. “You’re not eighteen,” piped up Mare. “I’m a medic, just got transferred.” At that Kilorn seemed to deflate. He and Thomas had been friends since Kilorn’s mother passed. Thomas showed him how to get a job. Now he was leaving. It must have heart, but Thomas was to anxious to start his new life to consider it. So instead he wished Kilorn and Mare well as he boarded the transport. Fully convinced he’d never see either of them again. How wrong he was. **** AGE 17: “Dr.Acyn!” Thomas turned from his desk. He’d been sorting out the medications as he did every early morning before the red recruits started training. “Sir?” A general stood in his doorway, gripping the arm of boy who had a wet rag pressed to his face. “Tend to Prince Maven,” grumbled the general, shoving Prince Maven onto a cot. “Fix him or it’s your head, doctor.” “Yes sir.” Thomas saluted respectfully as the general left. By now he’d grown used to being threatened by generals, and commanding officers, and silvers in general. He worked around it. Ignored it mostly. Occasionally called them some vulgar names, and received multiple beatings for it, but that was life. Thomas handled it as he could. With the thought of escape never far from his mind. “Cover the cameras.” Prince Maven pressed himself against the wall. His voice muffled by the rag. “And the microphones.” “Your highness I can–“ “I’m giving you a direct order, Thomas Ac-ac-Acsin.” “Acyn,” Thomas corrected, though he really shouldn’t have. “Thomas Ac-Acyn.” Prince Maven nodded slightly to himself. And shit if Thomas didn’t think the lisp Prince Maven got when he said his last name was adorable; then he was lying to himself. “Cover the microphones and cameras, I can assure you no harm will come to you for following orders.” Thomas couldn’t argue with that. So he did as he was told. He twisted the cameras until they came off the wall, and unplugged them. Then he made his way over to Maven, and gently removing the rag. “Holy shit.” There was no silver blood on the prince’s face. Only a sticky scarlet sludge that Thomas had almost mistaken for his own blood. “You’re a red!” “I’m a Grisha!” Prince Maven snapped, wiping some of the warm ichor from his face with his coat sleeve. Which was much to big for him, so big it went over his palms, and fuck if Thomas didn’t find that adorable. “And keep your voice down! No one can know!” “But you’re the prince! How are you the king and queen’s son if you have red blood!” Thomas whisper shouted. “I’m not the king’s son you idiot!” Maven threw his hands up. “God you’re such a fucking dick who even asks that!” “Watch your language pretty boy.” Thomas crossed his arms over his chest. Inwardly cringing. Where had that come from? Well sure the prince was pretty, even with a broken nose, but he wasn’t supposed to call him that! He’d get hanged! A blush crawled up Maven’s cheeks, and Thomas noted the silver paint trickling down his neck. Ah that explained how he hid his blood. “You think I’m pretty?” Thomas blinked. “Am I not supposed to?” He wiped the blood from Maven’s face gently. “Because it’s Kinda hard not to.” There it was again. He really needed to shut up. “I- um. You’re pretty too.” Maven pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry for yelling at you Dr.Acyn.” “Thomas.” He corrected, because if Maven said that name again with that adorable lisp he was going to kiss him and his mother had always told him to ask for consent, and he would definitely be disappointing her if he suddenly kissed the prince without asking.

“Thomas.” Maven amended. “I’m sorry for yelling.”

“It’s fine you’re highness.”

“Maven.” 

“Pardon?” 

“If you’re Thomas, then I’m Maven.” 

“Alright, Maven, why don’t you tell me what led to a broken nose...and whose silver blood is on the rag.” Thomas began resetting Maven’s nose. 

“Cal and Ptolemus were being entitled brats, so I told them they were being entitled brats, and then Ptolemus punched me, so I cut his arm to hide the blood.” Maven winced as Thomas moved his nose a little to roughly. 

“Sorry,” Thomas murmured. “And how exactly were they being entitled brats?” 

“Wouldn’t eat the bread because it fell on the floor.” 

Ah. 

By now Thomas had pieced together that while on tv it may look like Maven had been treated and raised just as his brother was. It was clear that King Tiberius spoiled his oldest more than his youngest. 

“Well good on you if I’m allowed to say that.” 

“Why wouldn’t you be allowed to say that?” 

“....because I’m red? And Samos and Prince Tiberius are silver? My betters?” Thomas tilted his head as he placed bandages over Maven’s nose, making sure to hide every bit of purple bruising on his face. 

Maven blew out an odd mix of a breath and a scoff. “The day either of them is considered to be the better of someone like you, is the day I become a unicorn.” 

“Someone like me?” Thomas raised an eyebrow jokingly. He didn’t understand why, but it felt so easy to be himself around Maven. He just had that calming effect on Thomas. 

Maven blushed, making a hand gesture. “You know what I mean, a handsome person, smart person, really pretty boy person.” 

Thomas chuckled. “Thanks pretty boy.” 

“I don’t like that name.” 

“How about baby boy then?” 

“No ew.” 

“Just baby?” 

“....fine.” 

Thomas beamed. “Alright then, you’re all set baby have a nice day.” 

Maven thanked him quietly and slid off the cot. Hugging himself as he turned the corner. 

Thomas sighed. He was going to miss that pretty face. Or at least he thought he was.

*******  
STILL AGE 17: 

A week after Maven came to the medical wing, he came by Thomas’ barrack. A single barrack, since Thomas was the only teen medic on the front. They didn’t trust him around the grown female medics. Which Thomas found the idea of getting into bed with a female hilarious. Sure girls were beautiful, but they just weren’t his type. 

“Dr.Acyn!” 

“Ba-your highness what can I do for you?” He was slightly offended he had gone back to Dr.Acyn instead of Thomas. 

“I hurt my hand I need you to look at it.” 

“In my room?” 

“That’s a great idea!” Maven ducked under Thomas’ arm into his bedroom, and plopped himself down onto Thomas’ bed. 

Slowly, Thomas shut his door. He ran his eyes over Maven, and saw nothing outwardly wrong with his hand. 

“What’s wrong with your hand baby?” Luckily his room had no cameras or microphones. The generals didn’t want to risk hearing an escapades. 

“Oh nothing I just needed a reason to be allowed to see you,” Maven said, kicking off his boots and placing them neatly under Thomas’ bed. “I thought some food from the silver side of the cafeteria if you wanna share.” 

“As much as I’d love to eat with you baby,” god he really wanted to spend time with him, “aren’t you supposed to eat with the silvers.” 

Maven blew a raspberry to himself. “Pfft even if I was I wouldn’t want to? All Cal and Ptolemus talk about is girls.” 

Thomas sat next to Maven, watching as he pulled out pasta and water and bread sticks and salads and chocolate cake, and blueberry pancakes for some reason. “Do you not like talking about girls?” 

“I mean I don’t mind just not in the way they talk about girls.” 

“...meaning?” 

“Dear lord Thomas, Sex! They talk about Sex!” Maven scrunched his nose. “Well mostly Ptolemus talks about sex but you know what I mean.” 

Thomas covered his mouth and laughed. “So you don’t want to talk about your adventures bedding women?” He laughed 

“No! That’s gross! And girls- I don’t- I don’t really do girls.” Maven paused blinking. “Okay I do, do girls, but like I mostly do boys...I um.” 

“Take your time.” Thomas snorted, eating a bread stick. Oh dear god bread sticks were heavenly. 

Maven took in a breath. “Girls and boys but mostly boys.” 

“Cool, I’m just boys.” 

“Wait really?” 

“Yes?” 

“But you’re to hot to be just boys!” Maven cried then blushed. “No wait I mean...I fucked this up didn’t I?” 

Thomas snorted, playfully blowing a kiss to Maven. “Not at all baby, but first how about you let me handle the first kiss before you faint.” 

“When’s the first kiss?” 

“I’m not telling you.” 

“Thomas!”

Thomas snickered and ate his food. 

******

STILL 17: 

It’s another month before Thomas actually kisses Maven.  
It’s another month of secret little lunches, and fake injuries to go to the medical wing. It’s another month of Maven falling asleep next to Thomas. It’s another month of Maven telling Thomas about how little he knows about his true father, and Thomas doing the same in return. It’s another month of Maven stealing Thomas’ old sweaters he brought from the Stilts. It’s another month of gentle hugs and shy hand holdings. 

He kissed Maven the morning he woke up with the prince laid out on top of him, fast asleep. Maven’s soft black curls tickled under his chin and Thomas shakes him awake gently. 

“Baby get up, you have training in an hour.” 

“I don’t wanna go tommy.” Maven grumbled, burying his face into Thomas’ chest. 

“If you wake up I’ll give you kisses. If you want to of course.” 

At that Maven sits up quickly. 

“Gimme kisses.”

Thomas chuckled, curling his hand behind Maven’s head, kissing him softly. He regretted waiting so long. Because kissing Maven was like being brought back to life. His lips were soft against his own, and Maven made the most adorable little squeak when it happened. His cold hands were wrapped around Thomas’ neck, and frankly Thomas didn’t care how cold they were. He pulled Maven gently against his chest as he pulled away. 

“God I love you.” 

“I don’t believe in gods but I love you to.” 

“Just take my love dork.” Thomas snorted. 

Everything should’ve stayed like that. But if course. Mothers ruin everything. 

***** 

They had a year together. Only a year. It wasn’t enough. 

Thomas remembered when they made out lazily in bed. He remembered holding Maven close while he slept, chasing away his nightmares. He remembered Maven peppering his face with kisses after he came back from work. He remembered Maven grabbing his face occasionally and just smacking a kiss onto his lips to which he would add an over dramatic “MWAH!” to. He remembered waking up to Maven tracing random patterns onto his bare chest in the early mornings. All so content and free. He remembered Maven’s giggles. The dandelions. He remembered the warm hugs and the bright smiles. 

None of which were present in the boy in front of him. The boy he sits in the middle of his room, staring blankly at the wall. The boy who had tears running down his cheeks, but his face remained emotionless. The boy who kept mumbling. 

“Please not him. Please not him. Please not him.” 

On the day before his sixteenth birthday. Over and over and over. Until finally Thomas knew who Maven was talking to. 

“Mother please not him.” 

And he knew what was going to happen. Even before the flames started to circle around Maven, swallowing up his whole room. He knew. 

“Please,” Maven begged in a whisper. “Please.” He couldn’t move. Thomas watched him try. As the flames crawled up Thomas’ skin burning him. He tried. Thomas knew he tried. 

He told him as much. 

“It’s okay,” Thomas said gently. “It’s okay.” His hands were on fire, and it hurt. Dear god it hurt. “I forgive you,” he whispered. “This is not your fault, I forgive you. I love you.” Its the final peck on the lips that killed him. The flames came from Maven’s mouth into his own. 

He heard Maven screaming. He felt his hand grabbing onto his body. He heard the begging. 

“I forgive you.” 

The screaming doesn’t stop. 

“I love you.”

It wouldn’t stop. 

“I forgive you.” 

It finally went silent. And the pain had passed. And when he woke, he wasn’t infront golden gates, or hellfire. He was behind prison bars, on cold dirt floor. Queen Elara stared down on him. “I’m not dead am I?” He asked “You’re about to wish you were.” That’s when the real agony started. ******* AGE 18: Maven turned seventeen today. Thomas knew that because Elara wasn’t there to torment him today. The floor above him thrummed above him. Small bits of rocks fell onto his head. Its been a few months since his first escape attempt. That was when Elara, and he, learned what his gifts really were. Absorption and tailoring. They’d already ruled out the possibility of him being a Grisha. Silent Stone made him week, and House Avren could nullify his gifts. Something that didn’t happen to Grisha. During his first attempt to escape he felt Maven’s fire underneath his skin. Churning and swirling. He knew if he burned the metal bars the fire would melt the bars onto his floor. Creating a potential risk of harming himself. If he had a sharp blade he could simply cut clean lay through the metal, but he didn’t. Or at least he thought he didn’t. When he went to burn the metal, iron had shot out of his hand, and had taken the door down. Sadly Elara had been watching the whole time so he didn’t make it very far. Which led to where he was now. A floor beneath the ballroom. A floor beneath Maven. The boy he was desperate to save. The future would not be kind to maven, and he needed to spare him.

But he never got the chance. 

*****  
AGE: 19 

Elara disposed of him on his nineteenth birthday, just two weeks after Maven’s. 

It was the day he used her whispers against her that finally did it. She slithered into his mind, trying to figure out how he was the way he was, and when she poked at a particular private memory. He lost it. 

Thomas started tearing into her own mind. He saw the face of a sliver eyed male. He saw King Tiberius, and Maven’s face soaked in scarlet. He saw every time Elara ripped into Maven’s mind, he saw the little lighting girl. And he screamed. 

Elara was reaching to far. She was blinded by ambition. She was killing her son, and Thomas had just watched it all. 

“You bitch! You vindictive bitch!” Thomas shouted. “You’re killing him! You’re going to kill him! For a throne!” The bars were melting around him again. Elara’s whispers were becoming whatever powers the Samos family had. “I will kill you! I will kill you!” 

The weight of silent stone crashed into him. Thomas fell to his knees as his power was ripped away from him. He screamed again, struggling to stand. 

Maven. Maven. Maven. He had to get to Maven. 

“Get a sea transport,” Elara said as an sentry helped her stand. “I think it’s time Mr.Acyn went to Ravka, and met their lovely Shadow Fold.” 

“Vindictive bitch,” Thomas spat. The sentries lifted him from the ground, and bound his hands together in silent stone. Before they shoved him into a metal casket of the same cursed stone. It was suffocating. Thomas felt like he was dying all over again. 

STILL AGE 19:  
He didn’t remember the trip to Ravka. He didn’t stay awake for most of it. Sea sickness overtook his mind. His stomach lurched every five minutes. Only sleep keep him from puking inside his small prison. 

When he finally woke; something tore into the casket. He screamed. Dirt flew. His feet pushed him back against the farthest end of the casket. 

It took an hour for someone to find him. An hour of hiding behind the ruins of his casket. Thomas didn’t know how he survived. All he knew was that fire saved him. Ironic since technically it killed him before. 

“I don’t know if you’re stupid or brave,” said a man dressed in black. 

Another blonde haired man pulled Thomas onto a path cleaved in the center of the dark mast he had just been in. And then the blonde man pulled him onto a transport of sorts. 

“Neither,” Thomas admitted as dark rings closed in on his vision. “Just desperate.” He slept for a day before he lost it again. **** (Everything from here out is basically just age 19.) They’re too late by the time they made it back to Norta. Maven was king, and he wasn’t Maven anymore. Thomas couldn’t see the boy he fell in love with in the eyes of King Maven Calore. All he saw was Elara, pulling the strings of Maven’s mind. Well and an inkling of the real Maven. But that inkling has been driven mad. That inkling has an obsession with Mare Barrow that Thomas knows isn’t real. “I do girls and boys, but mostly boys,” Maven had said once. So yes while he could love Mare; Thomas knew that wasn’t what Maven really felt. Because he doesn’t look at Mare how he looked at Thomas. Not even that inkling brightens when Mare looks at him. It’s dull and waiting, and it inly brightens when Maven saw him the night he proposed to the Lakelander princess. “Do you love her?” Thomas asked. He’s not worried about being caught, or Maven asking him how he’s alive. Maven’s to drunk to comprehend what’s happening. Maven’s so drunk he believed Thomas was a figment of his guilt. “Iris is a means to an end.” “I meant the little lighting girl.” “At one point possibly, but she chose Cal...and she’s not you.” “So why did you kidnap her?” “Mother told me to. She said Mare is the last person alive you could ever love me the way you loved me.” Thomas blinked. Slowly, he sat down next to Maven on his bed. Watching as the boy king chugged another bottle of wine. “Elara is dead.”

“She still speaks to me.” 

And that was it. Thomas knew how to save his boy. He took the wine gently from maven, and pushed him down onto the bed slowly. 

“Sleep Mave.” 

“Figments can’t push people down onto their beds.” That little brightness passed across Maven’s eyes. A little bit of hope. 

“Sleep Mave,” Thomas said again instead of answering. 

“Can’t, I’ll hear you scream.” 

“You can’t dream.” 

“But I can remember.” 

Thomas pressed a soft kiss on Maven’s forehead. “Sleep Mave,” he said sadly. “Those screams will be nothing but memories soon, I promise.” 

Maven’s eyes dropped as he curled up under his sheets. “Since promised,” he mumbled. With that he fell into a deep slumber, and Thomas converted the Darkling’s shadows that he had absorbed into teleportation. Taking himself back to the Darkling’s office. 

“You have a corpsewitch don’t you?” 

The Darkling looked up from his paperwork. “Yes. Zenik, why?” 

“Summon her, and a healer. I know how to save Maven.” 

“I already told you boy,” snapped the Darkling. Clearly he was tired. Clearly he was beginning to lose hope for his son, and it was weighing heavy on him. Thomas knew that. He’d heard Queen Alina comfort the Darkling after dark, and King Nikolai mumur sweet nothings into the general’s ear for comfort. But Thomas would be damned with this man gave up on Maven. “Corporalki can’t do anything to anyone’s mind without Jurda Parem and we are not risking any of the Grisha getting addicted to that damn drug.” 

Thomas grabbed the Darkling’s arm, absorbing some of his power. He knew it wouldn’t weaken the Darkling. Once Thomas used it to teleport, the amount of power he used went right back to its original owner. 

“I know that old man,” Thomas snapped back. “Which is why I’m getting a whisper from House Merandas so I can absorb the full might of their whispers and trick the Corporalki’s mind into believing they’re under Jurda Parem without risking the addictive side affects of the drug.” The Darkling opened his mouth to speak, but Thomas cut him off. “The Queen is dead general.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “The puppet king is left without his puppeteer and ghosts of her whispers. We can save him.” The Darkling’s brows raised at The firmness in Thomas’ voice. “Or I can save him. It’s up to you really, but know this. I’m doing this no matter what. So either get on board, or don’t get in my way.”

“Those morally righteous people of yours will be gravely disappointed in you, changeling.” 

Changeling. It’s what the Ravkan’s named his ability. Thomas didn’t mind it much. 

“Maven is my people, not them.” Thomas made his way to the center of the room. “I don’t care if they’re disappointed. They failed him. They don’t get to judge me for what I do to save him.” He glared slightly at the Darkling. “And neither do you.” 

“Oh believe me, changeling, I am not judging you.” The Darkling stood. “I’ll summon the Corporalki, just don’t get caught.”

“I never get caught.” With that he was gone. Reappearing with a sliver whisper, gagged and bound. 

“You should lend him to Kaz, general,” said Nina Zenik. “Brekker would have tons of jobs for him and your son.” 

“I’ll consider it when your husband stops bringing wolves into my palace,” said the Darkling.

“I like Matthias’ wolves though.” 

“Would you both shut up.” Thomas said with no heat at all. “We have work to do.” 

******** 

He almost had a heart attack when the Darkling carried maven into Little Palace, covered in blood. 

“Nikolai.” The Darkling was breathing heavily by the time the king reached him. “Sobchaka I failed him.” 

The king took Maven from the Darkling. “Not yet.” Then he spirited down to where the Corporalki were training. While Thomas supported the Darkling who looked faint. 

“He‘ll be fine.” Thomas sat the Darkling down. “He’ll be fine. You saved him general. You saved him.” 

He knew his surrogate father, let’s be honest they were practically family at this point, was panicking. But he needed to calm him. Maven needed to be met with a kind man so he wouldn’t freak out himself. And he’d faint if he saw Thomas right away. As much as it hurt him. 

“He asked for you,” mumbled the Darkling. “He couldn’t wait to see you again.” 

“He will. You saved him.” 

They sat there in silence until Queen Alina came for them. And he was fairly certain Maven cried when he woke. But it didn’t hurt so much, because the Darkling was there. Holding his son. Telling him everything would be forgiven. Thank god for that. 

******

PRESENT DAY YAY. 

It was raining outside. Thomas knew this because Maven was curled up against his bare chest looking for more warmth. 

“You smell like lavender,” Maven said, though it was mumbled against Thomas’ chest. 

“Is that a good thing?” Thomas wrapped his arm loosely around Maven’s waist. Smiling softly as the boy relaxed against him. 

“Mm hm.” 

Thomas chucked. “Good to know.” 

Maven nuzzled his chest, wrapping his thin arms around Thomas. Seriously the boy needed to eat more. 

“They’re here,” he whispered. Because of course he knew. The shadows had recently started speaking to Maven. Which apparently was something the Darkling couldn’t do, but must have been because Maven was a halfbreed. “Most of them are angry.”

Thomas rubbed Maven’s back. “It’s fine Mave.” He grabbed Maven’s jaw gently, tilting his head upward to look at him. “I’m right here. Zoya will be there. Your dad will be there. Everyone will be there. You will be fine.” Maven nodded slowly. Thomas dragged his thumb over Maven’s bottom lip gently. “What’s on your mind baby?” 

“They might hurt you. They might hurt all of you.” 

Thomas kissed his forehead. “They won’t,” he reassured him. “Everything will be fine, Mave. We’ll protect each other. Okay?” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Maven kissed him gently. “I love you.” 

“I love you to.” Thomas held him close, brushing his fingers over the dark mark on Maven’s neck. “Besides,” he whispered. “They be to focused on all the marks I left on you.” 

Maven blushed, smacking his chest lightly. “Dog.” 

“You enjoyed it.” Thomas laughed as Maven smacked his chest lightly again. 

“I hope my father chases you down the hall, so he can embarrass you!” 

Thomas peppered Maven’s face with kisses. “You don’t mean that!” 

“Do to!” Maven squealed trying to hide his face. 

Thomas gasped jokingly. “Maven! Baby you wound me!” 

“Then be wounded!” 

“Why you!” Thomas flipped them over. He laid on top of Maven, putting only some of his weight on the smaller boy. “Say sorry.” 

“No,” Maven giggled. Yes giggled, he did that now. Thomas found it adorable. 

“Maven Morozova-Lantsov, say sorry!” 

“Make me, Doctor. Acyn!” 

There was that stupidly adorable lisp again. 

Thomas just grabbed Maven’s face and kissed him gently. Ignoring the rain as it pounded against their bedroom window. He felt Maven’s hands slide slowly around his neck into his hair, and his own go down to Maven’s waist. The kiss was soft and slow. Like it was the first time all over again. If only it could last forever. Fucking Zoya. 

“Boys! I hate to interrupt whatever this is.” Zoya closed the door behind her as she proceeded to dig through their dressers. “But the delegation is here!” 

Thomas groaned, pulling away from Maven. “You ever heard of knocking?” 

Maven hid his flushed face in Thomas’ chest. 

Zoya snorted. “Yeah, but don’t care, now stop defiling my prince and get dressed.” 

“Zoya!” Maven cried out. 

Thomas snorted, hugging Maven once more. “Wasn’t defiling him, but fine.” 

“You all suck,” grumbled Maven. 

Then they got dressed, and descended down the stairs of Little Palace to face literal hell. 

Of course Thomas expected to be ignored. But apparently Kilorn never forgot a face. 

“Thomas?” 

And that caught Mare’s attention. 

Shit.


	10. Part IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nortan Delegation arrives.

Meeting Maven’s “family” was not something Mare was looking forward to. In fact it started rather oddly. 

She hadn’t even met the royal family of Ravka yet when she heard the scream, followed by laughter. And when she spirited down the hall, followed by Cal, Anabel, Julian, Kilorn, and Evangeline. She hadn’t expected to see that same boy laughing on the floor, while a girl hugged Maven as he cursed them out. 

“I’m sorry I could help it!” The boy covered his face laughing more. 

“Nina’s my favorite now, you all suck.” Maven grumbled hugging the girl, Nina, back. 

“I didn’t even do anything!” Said another girl. 

“You didn’t warn me! You let me walk right into his trap!”

“It was funny.” 

“Traitor!” Maven stuck his tongue out. Which surprised Mare. He was a lot more childish than the last time she saw him. But perhaps it was all an act. She couldn’t let her guard down. Monsters like Maven never changed. 

Someone behind them popped their tongue. “Now now Maven. Zoya. Play nice. You have an audience.” The Darkling scared Mare more than liked to admit. He was a strikingly handsome man with a cold voice and colder eyes. He looked like a crueler version of Maven, with less morals than the shreds that Maven had. “But if you two are going to rip each other apart take it outside. Then maybe Maven’s shadows will finally awaken to be more than just whispers.” 

The girl, Zoya, rolled her eyes slightly and nudged Maven with her elbow gently. “Someone’s in a mood,” she whispered in a joking tone. 

“I think we ran out of chocolate,” Maven whispered back, snickering as he helped the boy who scared him to his feet. 

“Hush both of you,” the Darkling bristled. 

“Apologies Mi Soverennyi,” Zoya said with a sarcasm. 

“We say it out of love father.” Maven adjusted the gloves on his hands. 

The Darkling rolled his eyes once more. Though this time there was fondness as he did so. 

“You said we had an audience?” Asked the other boy. As the Darkling stepped to side which now Mare realized he was probably cloaking them in his shadows. Bastard. 

“Oh. Well at least your brother’s pretty,” said Nina before she added. “Not my type, but he’s pretty.” Then turned and left. 

Maven had gone pale, reaching out blindly for either Zoya, the Darkling, or the other boy. Maybe all three of them. Pathetic. This act of his was pathetic. He killed Shade, now he couldn’t even face them. He enslaved her and now he couldn’t even look at her. Clever liar. Just stupid lie to pick. 

The other boy had grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Then he tugged Maven to his side, wrapping his arm around Maven’s waist. He looked familiar, Mare just couldn’t place his face. Until...

“Thomas?!” Kilorn took a step foward. Maven took one backwards. And the Darkling stepped in Kilorn’s path. 

“Kilorn.” Thomas nodded his head in greeting. “Mi Soverennyi perhaps we should take this to the throne room.” He looked at the Darkling. “Where there are seats, and multiple exists. In case someone panics.” He nodded his head slightly to Maven who was now silently staring at Anabel. 

Mare almost scowled. Maven had done so much and now he wouldn’t even look at her. Coward. 

“Yes of course, thank you Thomas.” The Darkling held out his arm as a silent command. And Thomas swiftly passed Maven from his arm to the Darkling’s. 

Almost immediately as they started walking; the Darkling mg began speaking in a language Mare didn’t understand.

“ расслабь маленький гриша. Все в порядке. сожмите мою руку, если вы понимаете.” Mare saw the Darkling open his fist, and Maven grab his hand giving it a firm squeeze. Then the Darkling added. “ хороший. Теперь голова высоко. Ублюдок продолжает ухмыляться. И давайте сделаем это.“ Maven then nodded as the doors opened. 

“What is he saying?” Mare asked Julian in a whisper. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered back. “He’s speaking Ravkan, I don’t know Ravkan.” 

“I do,” said Anabel. “He was comforting him.” 

That Cal’s attention. Though he tried to hide it. Mare huffed. How could he still love Maven after everything? She didn’t understand. 

The throne room looked different than it had on TV a while ago. King Nikolai sat in his throne, and his wife Queen-Saint, Mare didn’t know what to call her, Alina sat in the throne to his right. And to his left there was a barren throne. Obviously meant for the Darkling. 

Maven, Zoya, and Thomas ascended the steps before the Darkling. Sitting down in the small thrones below King Nikolai. Zoya’s directly under the king. Thomas’ under Alina’s. And Maven’s directly under his father’s. 

Mare watched Thomas make stupid faces at Maven, causing Maven to snicker into his hand. 

“Sunless General. Anabel’s voice pulled Mare away from Maven and Thomas. 

“It’s the Darkling now.” The Darkling’s lips twitched upward. 

Anabel ignored him. “You haven’t aged a day.” 

“You have.” 

King Nikolai snorted and attempted to cover it up as a cough. Queen Alina cleared her throat. 

“Darkling,” Alina warned. “You’re not setting a good example.” 

“Alina’s right darling.” King Nikolai crossed one ankle over the other. Mare liked him. He wasn’t a douche. “Maven. Cover your ears so your father can continue.” 

Never mind. 

“Nikolai.” Alina smacked his arm lightly. 

“Mother that’s not very queenly,” chided Maven, still avoiding Mare’s eyes. 

“You hush before I summon Baghara to train you.” 

Suddenly Thomas, Zoya, and Maven shuddered at the time. 

“Can we just get to what we’re really here for?” Asked Cal. 

The Darkling sat on his throne. “Ah yes. You’re here to arrest my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t speak Russian, so I used google translate. I apologize to all Russians if I got any of this wrong. 
> 
> расслабь маленький гриша. Все в порядке. сожмите мою руку, если вы понимаете. – Relax little Grisha. Everything is fine. Squeeze my hand if you understand. 
> 
> хороший. Теперь голова высоко. Ублюдок продолжает ухмыляться. И давайте сделаем это. – Good. Now head high. Bastard smirk on. And lets do this.


	11. Part X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal’s POV of the meeting with Maven’s family.
> 
> I’m sorry this took so long! School has been rough.

So much for the element of surprise, Cal thought. 

Mare seemed to be fuming. Then again she always seemed to be fuming when it came to Maven. Though he couldn’t blame her. 

Julian was obviously stuttering to come up without a response. As was Nanabel. But surprisingly it was Maven who spared them from further embarrassment. 

“That was not political at all,” Maven said. He turned to look at the Darkling. “You can’t just smack someone with that Dad. Look at them. They’re stuttering. You broke them.” 

Cal’s heart ached a little when Maven called the Darkling his father. How long ago was it that his own father had been called that by Maven? Too long. So long, that Cal didn’t even remember. But obviously, Maven had felt nothing for their father, no Cal’s father. If it only took him three months to call the Darkling; dad. 

“Generals do not wait for their enemies to be prepared for their attack,” said the Darkling. “You do well to remember that shadowling.” Then he paused and looked briefly at Zoya. “As should you. If you’re both to lead the Second Army whenever I am in absence.” 

“Understood mi sovrennyi.” Zoya bowed her head.  
“Yes, father.” Maven did the same as Zoya. 

Beside him, Mare and Evangeline sputtered. Since when did Maven bend his head to someone? Well, he had done so when Cal’s father had been king, but it always seemed unwilling. Now he simply bowed to the Darkling without a problem. 

The silence was cut by Thomas. 

“So does this mean I’m Maven’s trophy husband?” 

Maven’s face flushed red. A strange sight to Cal. 

“We’re not..we’re not married Thomas.” 

“We’re not? Oh my bad, do you wanna get married?” 

“Thomas!” 

Alina and Zoya covered their faces to stifle their laughter. 

“Oh sorry.” Thomas looked up at King Nikolai and the Darkling. “Can I have your blessing to marry your son?” 

Nikolai looked at the Darkling who shrugged. 

“Sure,” said Nikolai. 

“I want a better proposal than this, Zoya’s laughing at me!” Maven pouted. Since when did he pout? Cal was so confused. 

“Alright Darlin.” Thomas winked. “Anything for you.” 

Maven seemed to panic, covering his face. “Back to the trail! Political! Thing!” 

Thomas snickered. “Alright, Nortans what do you wanna know?”

“Everything,” Mare snapped. 

“Well I don’t know everything Mare. Do I look like a god to you? Well I know I look like one, but I’m not one.” Thomas said 

Mare sneered. “How did he live! How did you live! I stabbed him! I remember it.” 

Maven’s chest sputtered, and he turned his head away as if he was trying to hide a gag.

The Darkling narrowed his eyes at Mare. A sight that nearly made Cal want to coward in fear. Quite honestly it was the Darkling was terrifying. No wonder he led the armies. 

Once Maven turned back to face them; Zoya pressed on. 

“Luckily for you little lighting girl, the Darkling is a powerful man. And Ravka has a powerful healer. A stab wound is child’s play for the soldiers of the second army.” Zoya lifted her chin, glaring down at Evangeline and Mare

Once more Mare sneered. Evangeline scowled at Zoya, but the Darkling’s second in command merely blinked. 

“As for Dr.Morozova–“ 

“His last name is Acyn,” Kilorn cut in. He stared blankly at Thomas as if he couldn’t believe that this boy he apparently once knew was in a romantic relation with Maven. 

“Actually it’s Morozova now,” Thomas corrected. He wasn’t looking at them. Rather he was focused on Maven. Who looked rather pale now. “I changed it to better blend in with the Ravkans.” Slowly, he reached out like he was reaching out to a wounded animal. 

His fingers brushed against Maven’s clothing. A Kefta if Cal had heard Julian correctly. Maven snapped his head towards Thomas nearly flinching; before his eyes softened at Thomas’s soft smile. Then Maven carefully took Thomas’s hand, blushing once more when Thomas pressed a kiss to the back of his palm. 

“Oh is that why?” Asked King Nikolai in a teasing manner. “But I thought you two weren’t married.” 

“I planned ahead,” joked Thomas. 

“I. Me. Planned ahead.” The Darkling muttered. 

“Of course you did, Sasha.” Queen Alina cooed teasingly. 

“We had no doubt darling,” King Nikolai joined in. 

The Darkling scowled but it held no actual malice. “Don’t patronize me.” His face went soft when muffled giggles came from Maven. 

Maven moved his mouth from his mouth. “You guys are so weird.” He laughed, covering his mouth again. 

“All of you are, now don’t interrupt me,” Zoya huffed. “And you, romance the prince later. This is no place for your disgustingly sappy behavior.” 

“You’re just mad I’m gonna kick your ass in training later.” 

“Here we go,” Maven snorted. 

“In your dreams Morozova.” Zoya grinned. 

“Excuse me.” Evangeline stepped forward. “We’re still here.” 

“Are you? Shame,” the Darkling leaned back in his seat. “I’m bored.” 

“You darling Sasha are always bored,” King Nikolai said. “Well then ask away delegation.” 

This time Nanbel stepped forward. “You killed my son,” she said simply to Maven. “Your father.” 

“He wasn’t my father,” Maven said. “The Darkling is my father. King Tiberius was...he was nothing. He abounded me. But if it’s of any condolence. I’m sorry for your loss. I never wanted anything to get that far.” 

“How can you say such things about your–“ 

“And me?” Cal took a step forward. He needed to know. Fuck everyone else. He needed to know. “Was I nothing to?” 

“No.” Maven stood from his throne, releasing Thomas’s hand. He walked down the steps and stopped in front of Cal. Beside him, Mare stiffened. Cal stared at him. “You’ve always been my brother. Even if you were a little blind to notice what was happening.” 

Thomas scoffed. Maven shook his head fondly. 

“He disagrees,” he said simply. “But at least you thought of helping, tried. So no you weren’t nothing, thank you for trying.” It was a strained smile that he got before Maven went back to his throne. 

At least he wasn’t nothing. 

“Do you remember any of it,” Evangeline asked. Her hands crossed over her chest. A sneer smacked onto her face. 

“I remember all of it,” Maven said grimly. “And I’m sorry for what I did. For what Elara did.” 

“Liar,” Evangeline snapped. 

“Prove it, “ said Mare. 

“Julian is a singer, isn’t he? Have him use his abilities to find out the truth.” Maven shrugged 

The Darkling hissed. “What is wrong with you. I will not allow for you to relive every moment of your past to appease an anger-driven little girl.” 

“It’ll get them to leave dad,” Maven said. 

“I can get them to leave without you needing to do such things.” The Darkling pressed his lips together. 

“But you might kill them.” 

“Would that really be such a loss?” 

“Darkling.” Nikolai and Alina said. “What have we talked about?” 

“No murdering people because they make me mad,” mumbled the Darkling. 

“And what are you doing?”

“Threatening to murder people because they make me mad.”

The Darkling scowled. "But what he is suggesting is outrageous! They could poison his mind again! Think of what he could do, what he has the ability to do. Should they sink their teeth into his mind and weaponize him against us, they could destroy him. I won't allow it! I won't entertain it for one moment." Alina opened her mouth but the Darkling cut her off. "This audience is over."

"Dad–"

"I SAID IT'S OVER!" Maven flinched and the Darkling was at his side immediately. "No no I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry. I lost my temper forgive me I–" He stopped once Maven covered his mouth with his palm. 

"Dad relax. It's fine, I'm good." Maven slowly lowered his hand. "This will be fine, if anything you can cut down this entire delegation if tried to make me create a new shadow fold."

"honestly you two." Queen Alina shook her head. "Murder is not the answer for everything."

"It could be!" said Zoya, Thomas, and King Nikolai. Alina smacked them all. 

Maven snorted before turning back to his father. "You're the Darkling, what do you have to fear from some Nortans and their party tricks? You're a Saint. A king...maybe if you weren't so damn prideful."

"I liked it better when you were inflating my ego," said the Darkling. 

"Koya clearly didn't."

King Nikolai snorted. "Smart boy." The Darkling flipped off his husband, before nodding, and giving Maven permission to allow Julian into his mind.

And Cal knew he should’ve jumped in. Nothing would have gone wrong if he had. They could have left as quickly as they came, knowing Maven would do them no harm. But no. Mare holding his hand clouded his judgment. Just as Nanabel had clouded his judgement during the war. 

They began asking Maven simple questions. Which he answered with no problem. Questions like: what is your name, and who are your parents. Which had answers like: Maven Morozova–Lantsov, and The Darkling, Nikolai Lantsov, Alina Starkov-Lantsov. But then they started getting to personal. And it was all Evangeline’s doing. 

“Did you ever love Mare?” 

That question had caught Thomas’ attention. He sat up, gripping at the arms of his throne. Staring at Maven in worry. As if the answer would take Maven away from him. Though if Maven loved Mare as he once did Cal wouldn’t be surprised. Besides. Thomas was a man. And there was nothing wrong with that. Davidson loved a man, Evangeline loved a women. But Maven was raised by Elara. It didn’t seem possible. 

Still Maven answered without hesitation. “No.” Then he stared directly at Mare. “Mare Barrow was a substitute for my Thomas, done by Elara who could not remove what I felt for him from my mind without injuring me.” He blinked slowly. “It was a mistake. I apologize for allowing the obsession to consume me.” 

If anything that response should have brought ease to Mare as it brought ease to Thomas. But she was still angry after everything. And she let him know that. 

“After everything you’re going to tell me you never loved me!” Maven’s head snapped to the side from the force of Mare’s hand making contact with his cheek. Startling Julian enough to free Maven from his control. “DO YOU FEEL NOTHING FOR ALL THE LIVES YOU ENDED?! FOR THE BABIES YOU KILLED! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THEM? YOU MURDERED THEM!” 

“I- I’m sor–“ Maven stumbled back. 

“Mare–“ Cal started. 

“YOU’RE A MURDER! A NEW NAME CHANGES NOTHING! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MAVEN CALORE THE BOY KING WHO ABUSED ME! THE BOY KING WHO SLAUGHTERED MILLIONS! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!” Mare shoved him back, and the Darkling scowled . “MURDER!” Mare shouted. 

Then Maven gagged and sprinted from the throne room. 

“Maven!” King Nikolai jumped to his feet, but Queen Alina and Zoya were already hot on Maven’s heels. 

“Deal with them,” snapped Zoya. “Make sure he.” She pointed at the Darkling. “Doesn’t kill the lighting girl. We’ll take care of Maven.” Then Zoya ran from the room. 

The Darkling wasted no time. A shadow lifted Mare into the air and flung her across the room.


	12. Part XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ⚠️ Maven does try to force himself to throw up in the beginning and often mentions how he doesn’t want to live anymore please skip the ⚠️⚠️ If it triggers you ⚠️
> 
> Mare is gonna freak out next chapter

⚠️⚠️⚠️  
  


_Monster!_

Maven gagged, gripping the edges of a bucket in one of the wash rooms.   
  


_Murder!  
_

Flashes of those children he killed run through his head. And he gagged once more, but there’s nothing in his body to hurl up. At least nothing his body wants to end up in the bucket.   
  
_Monster!  
_

Maven pressed his closed fists back against his stomach. He needed to throw something up. Anything. He needed to be punished for what he did. For Elara did. This pain was punishment. It would be enough to please Mare, to please Cal. His pain would make them happy.   
  


_Elara’s puppet._

Maven gasped as he pushed back against his empty stomach. He hadn’t eaten breakfast today. Despite Thomas telling him to, despite his father urging him to, despite Zoya and Alina sitting at the table with him that morning. The will hadn’t come, and in the end Nikolai had eaten have of his breakfast in exchange for him drinking a smoothie. Just to please Maven, he hated when foot went to waste. But how he was really wishing he had eaten something. Then this would work.   
  


_Murder! How could Thomas love a murder!_

Maven squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a strangled whine. Nothing’s working. He can’t even punish himself correctly.   
  


_Everyone’s going to be_ _disappointed_ , he thought, gripping at his hair. _Murder. Murder. Murder. Murd–_

“Oh Maven,” Alina said gently. Her hands ran through his sweaty hair.   
  
Maven wiped his bloodshot eyes. “Hi Mama.”   
  
Alina wrapped her arms around Maven. “Come on, there’s a different way to let this out.”

In the doorway, Zoya hovered with a damp rag in her hands. She wiped the sweat off of Maven’s neck and forehead. Grumbling to herself about stupid lighting girls and stupid metal girls who thought they were the only ones who felt pain. It almost made Maven laugh.   
  


Alina pulled Maven to feet, and led him to the courtyard.   
  


⚠️⚠️⚠️

*****  
_Thomas POV_

Mare Barrow’s back made a sickening crack as she slammed against the wall. She tumbled limply to the floor.   
  


“Mare!” Cried Cal.

Thomas fought back the urge to roll his eyes. How could Cal still love Mare after all she said to Maven? Sure Maven had done horrible things. Monstrous things in fact. But he was getting better. He felt remorse for it. He was broken, it wasn’t his fault. Not entirely. Though Maven still felt responsible for it. And this bitch had to remind him. Repeatedly. Thomas would have done exactly as the Darkling had. In fact if King Nikolai wasn’t present, Thomas would have applauded the Darkling.   
  


“Aleksander!” King Nikolai shouted. Completely uncaring of how he revealed the Darkling’s true name to a bunch of strangers. That would certainly come to bite him in the ass later. “You can’t just throw members of a delegation!”   
  


“She insulted my son! She insulted Ravka by association! The entirety of the second army! If you would just let me do as I wish we can be rid of this problem very quickly!” The Darkling glared at the King, and Thomas sank in his seat.   
  


“You would be starting another war Aleksander!”   
  


Cal was helping Mare stand while the rest of the Nortans were watching on.   
  


“A war we could win!” The Darkling pressed his lips together. “Norta is weak! It’s a nation full of ignorant, arrogant, people! We could turn it into a haven for refugee Grisha! Triple our numbers by the thousands! Put an end to the witch hunters! Bring the beginnings of the age of Grisha! Niko–“ 

“Enough Aleksander!” King Nikolai stood, descending the throne steps. “Ravka does not need another war. Our son does not need another war driven father. We will make space for the Grisha escaping Fejrda, but not by burning down the world.”   
  


“They will kill him.”   
  


“No they won’t,” said Nikolai, gently placing his hand on the Darkling’s shoulder. “Another war will, please Aleksander see reason. You are not fighting for survival anymore. For once stop thinking like a general, and think like the darling prince consort that you are.”   
  


“Not a consort,” bristled the Darkling. Though with Nikolai’s joking brow raise, he shoved the king lightly. “Fine no war....for now.”   
  


“I’ll take it.” The king turned back to the Nortan delegation. “You’re welcome to stay for a few days if you wish, but do not insult Maven ever again. Or I won’t stop him from killing your little lighting girl.”   
  


“Careful with your threats your majesty,” snarled Evangeline. Arrogant girl. “We have no trouble making you bleed.”   
  


“Oh believe me Ms. Samos I know,” said the King. “I just expect you to be smart enough not to do so.” He linked his arm with the Darkling’s beginning to leave the throne room. “At least, if Nortans are as intellectual as you pride yourselves to be.”   
  


The doors swung open before the Darkling and King Nikolai as the Darkling said, “come along Thomas.”   
  


And Thomas didn’t spare the delegation a single glance before he scampered off behind the two kings.   
  


****  
_Maven’s POV_

Alina sparred with him in the courtyard for two hours.   
  


balls of fire collided with swift cuts of sunlight, creating a beautiful light show in the sky. By Dusk Zoya changed places with Alina. So the sunlight became strong gusts of wind that blew Maven off his feet. And Alina had been right. It was exactly what he needed.   
  


Back in Nortan Maven never had training like this. It was pure combative. But here, within the Little Place he learned to make his flames dance with his body. Those flares of heat became extensions of his body. They gave birth to tendrils of shadows that Maven felt sleeping beneath his skin. Awaiting to be summoned and wielded like a sword.   
  


Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mare standing by the edge of the training rink. She gripped Cal’s arm, and by her side Queen Anabel bore her eyes into his form. But he paid them no mind. Far to focused on Zoya who stood before him.   
  


“Let go Maven,” Zoya said, throwing another gust of wind at him. “Come on Shadowling. Live up to the name.”   
  


This was how most of his ability training went. Someone was always encouraging him. Trying to get his shadows to make an appearance.   
  


Maven blocked the wind gust, thrusting his hands toward. Flames ripped from his palms. Colliding with Zoya’s chest. 

He didn’t need flame makers anymore. Only Slivers needed flame makers. Maven had only believed he needed it once, but he was Grisha now. So he knew better.   
  


Zoya rolled onto her feet. She pulled her arm back as if she was going to punch someone. The air moved forward with her hand, knocking Maven back.   
  


“Show them what you can do,” Zoya edged him on. Another gust of wind knocked him onto one of his knees. “Come on Maven. Let go.” Another gust of wind pushed him onto his other knee. “COME ON!”   
  


As she pulled her arm back to land another strike. Maven pulled his arms in, and then threw them out. A boom ripped through the air. Flames burst out from his body. Shadows shot out from his hands. Maven screamed, though no one, not even himself, could hear it. Because it mixed with the sound of the crying Phoenix that surrounded his body. 


	13. Part XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomaven fluff because I said so.

Maven tumbled onto the floor as his power settled into his skin. Breathing heavily as his vision began to clear. He felt different now. Before he felt sluggish and ill all the time. Everything made him tired, or hungry, or dizzy. His head had been constantly pounding. But now. His bones felt light. A comfortable silence filed his head. He felt content.   
  


_Hello?_

He said to himself. Timidly testing the waters of his conscious. But he was met with nothing. No slither of Elara’s whispers. No echos of Julian’s singer abilities. This was his own mind. Free from sliver control. Placed right back into his hands.   
  


Quietly, Maven let out a laugh of relief into his palms. He was free. He finally knew what it felt like to be free.   
  


Zoya pulled him up into a sitting position. She tugged at his clothing, touching all over his body as if she were searching for any injuries. But Maven only laughed.   
  


“That was awesome!” He smiled. “Is that what you feel every time you use your abilities?”   
  


Zoya blinked. “Why are you acting like you just went for a joy ride on a wild stallion instead of like a Phoenix made up of black fire and shadows just erupted from your body?!”   
  


“Is that what happened?” Maven tilted his head.   
  


Suddenly, Zoya threw back her head and laughed. “Yes that’s what happened! What did you think you just made little bunnies?”   
  


“I mean...I wasn’t thinking I made a giant Phoenix,” Maven said, snorting. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy. And Dark rings were closing in on his vision. “Zoya?”   
  
  


By now Alina had reached his side, helping Maven onto his feet. But he couldn’t see her. Everything was getting blurry.   
  


“Your highness?” asked Zoya.   
  


“I’m really tired...” He didn’t hear her response. His legs gave out from under him. The dark rings closed in on him. And then nothing.   
  


**_Thomas_ POV**

Maven’s eyes slipped shut, and he limply fell into Thomas’ arms. The phoenix that ripped from his lover’s body had been massive. Thomas had seen it from one of the windows in the hall. It had been beautiful. A creature made of a combination of shadows and gorgeous pear black flames. Thomas nearly dropped to his knees at the sight of it. And the Darkling...the Darkling almost sobbed.   
  


Thomas had never seen the Grisha general look so outwardly content. Whenever the Darkling was with Maven or his spouses, he always carried a masked version of his emotions. Thomas had always known the Darkling to be a cool and collect man. But when that Phoenix arose. The Darkling’s knees gave out beneath him, and King Nikolai held him up by his waist. As the Darkling reached out towards the Phoenix.   
  


After that, they all sprinted to the training grounds. Where the Nortan delegation stood with their mouths agape. Well most of the Nortan delegation. Cal on the other hand had never looked so proud. Even if the little lighting girl was gripping his hand so fiercely Thomas thought all of Cal’s bones would shatter.   
  


Now he held his limp lover, as Maven snored softly. Thomas brushed some hair from his face. Summoning the softest mew of contentment from Maven. It nearly made Thomas coo, if he didn’t have to carry Maven back inside the Grand Palace. 

Behind him, Zoya was practically rambling with absolute glee, in still the most cool and collected manner she always had, about her student. According to her Baghara could claim responsibility for Maven’s connection to his Grisha summoning, but she had coaxed him into releasing it over the last three months.   
  


Of course none of the monarchs were inclined to argue with her. Especially not the Darkling. Who had fallen into step beside Thomas. Constantly fiddling with Maven’s hair as if you ensure himself that Maven was in fact still alive. Though Thomas couldn’t blame him. He was after all counting each kitten like snore Maven produced to remind himself, that his lover was merely asleep.   
  


“Take him to your chambers Thomas,” commanded the Darkling in a hushed tone. “Keep an eye on him. And rest up yourself. When he wakes he’ll be buzzing with energy.”   
  


Thomas bowed his head as he broke away from the group. He was glad to get away from the Norman delegation, and tend to his Maven. Even in his sleep, Maven was clearly still tense from what happened in the throne room. And Thomas had to make sure he was okay from what Mare had said to him.   
  


Yes, Thomas knew of all the evils Maven had done. All the children he killed, all the reds, the silvers. He knew of the branding on Mare’s shoulder. He knew of the silent stone, and the death threats. But he also knew Maven wanted nothing more than to help his people, and to be loved. And by whatever fucking god who watched over them Thomas would love Maven until Maven grew sick of him.   
  


Inside their shared chambers, Nina Zenik was perched on their bed, flipping through one of Maven’s books. Thomas gave the corpsewitch a small smile, while she quietly explained why she needed to leave Rieka, Matthias’, her husband’s, wolf with them. Apparently Kaz Brekker had gotten a new heist. A grand heist. One he needed Nina and Matthias for. Although Nina said, she highly doubted it was more than just an excuse to get all the crowd back together again. Especially since Wylan Van Eck was the one who hired Kaz for the job.   
  


Quickly, Thomas agreed to caring for Rieka while Nina and Matthias were away. He loved dogs, so he would never say no. Plus Maven adored Rieka, and all the activities he could do with the wolf. Like running through the woods after pushing Thomas into a lake like the little shit Maven was.   
  


Once Nina was gone, Thomas laid down on the bed with Maven, and Rieka. The wolf curled up by his feet. Maven was tucked under his arm, his face was pressed into his chest. Thomas ran his fingers through Maven’s soft curls. He pulled a warm blanket over their bodys, and curled around Maven.   
  


“I love you Mave,” Thomas murmured into Maven’s hair. He didn’t expect a response, he’d only said it to say it. It brought him comfort to say it. Because he hadn’t been able to say it for so long. Now that he could, he was going to say it as much as he could. But he was content with the response he got.   
  


A soft sleepy mumble from his lover. “I love you to Tommy.”   
  


*****  
  


They woke an hour later. Well technically Thomas woke an hour later. Because of gentle kisses being peppered onto his face.   
  


Drowsily he smiled. “Hey baby.”   
  


Maven cuddled into his side. “Hi Tommy.”   
  


“How are you feeling?” Thomas asked, gently petting Maven’s head. “Your dad said you’d be full of energy when you woke up but that doesn’t mean you’d be okay.”   
  


Maven held Thomas’ hand. “I’m okay, Kinda feel like I’ve been hit by a train but other wise okay.” Then he paused before snorting. “My dad is a pain addict if he thought I was going to feel energetic after that.”   
  


Thomas chuckled. “In his defense, he is over a hundred years old. I think it’s been a while since he’s awoken his own abilities.” He dropped a kiss on Maven’s head. “So I’m assuming this means lazy day?”   
  


“Lazy day!” Maven cheered, before burrowing himself deeper into the fluffy blanket.   
  


Thomas laughed again, pulling Maven closer to his chest. Rejoicing in his lover’s warmth.   
  


“Hey Tommy?”   
  


“Yes?”   
  


“were you serious about getting married?”   
  


“Yes. But in the future Mave, we’re still young, you’re still healing. I’ll admit I do like joking about marrying you because it makes you all cute and flustered.”   
  


Maven huffed playfully. “I’m not cute or flustered.”   
  


“aren’t you?” Thomas raised an eyebrow. Teasingly pressing kisses all over Maven’s face and neck, causing the smaller boy to giggle and squeal.   
  


“Nooo Thomas! I yield! I yield!”   
  


“Damn right you do,” Thomas laughed. “Because you are adorable you understand me, and I will attack you with more love if you disagree.”   
  


Maven giggled. “Shut up and kiss me dork.”   
  


Thomas snickered, pressing his lips to Maven’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have feedback please put them in the comments below! It’d be appreciated, any feedback helps me grow as a writer! Already started writing the first chapter thank you so much again, have a nice day! -The small writer


End file.
